


The What If? Inbox of Justice League

by ChrisAtalanta



Series: Where We Hang Our Capes [1]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi, justice league - Freeform, science popularization
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAtalanta/pseuds/ChrisAtalanta
Summary: 当然啦，蝙蝠侠什么都知道一点，只是有些时候他不想表露出来。





	The What If? Inbox of Justice League

**Author's Note:**

> 没能坚持到最后的正联全员友情向。
> 
> Warning：Science Nerd指数极高。

01

“这是怎么回事？”蝙蝠侠阴沉地说。“什么时候正义联盟有了属于自己的科普问答网站？”

钢骨不安地低下头，留下其他人面面相觑。超人站起来，清了清嗓子。

“呃，那个，”克拉克顶着布鲁斯审视的目光，鼓足勇气说。“我们觉得，所有的好奇心都值得被满足，不是吗？”

“是吗？”布鲁斯轻描淡写地说，打开了投影仪。“那我们就从投给超人的问题开始吧。”

 

02

“亲爱的超人先生——”巴里念道，松了口气。“维克，看起来是个挺友好的问题。”他说。

“——您能推荐一下太阳系中适合飞行的行星吗？”钢骨接下了后半句，勉为其难地看着闪电侠。“大概是的？”

“我想超人可能会在圣诞假期去月球散散心？”巴里捂住额头，“他看上去不是那种喜欢坐航班的人。”

“我觉得他只负责救飞机。”维克多沉重地叹气，决定如果网站能熬过这次问答，他就在提问审查里引入分级制度。“而且，月球也不是行星啊。”

“我——”克拉克欲言又止，卷毛都无精打采地垂了下来。“我得说——”

“请细说，克拉克。”戴安娜身体前倾，期待地看着他，“这些行星是我故乡神话里也未曾提及的领域，前往旅行一定会有许多美妙的感受。”

“布鲁斯？我保证——”

“展示给我们看看，小镇男孩。”布鲁斯好整以暇地支起下巴，“我也很有兴趣。”

“好吧，我，”克拉克深吸了一口气，“我查过泰坦，大气，低重力，听上去很有吸引力。而且土星上据推断还有钻石海洋——”

“泰坦？”戴安娜问道。

“就没人关注钻石海洋吗？”巴里小声地说。“这是个好消息，或许蓝大个再去一趟，他的战损账单就能全还清了。”

维克多陷入沉思。“只要那里不归海王管的话，我想。”

“土星的第六颗卫星的别称，就像他们命名木星那样。”布鲁斯说，朝克拉克点点头示意他继续。超人的头顿时垂得更低了。

“到底发生了什么，超人？”巴里小心翼翼地问道，“你看起来消沉过头了。”

“问题是我根本就没有到过那里。”克拉克承认道。他长长地吐出那口气，露出无奈的微笑。“我光想着飞得快些，摆脱引力的影响就好，结果完全忘了木星的磁气圈比地球大得多。”

钢骨惊讶地看着他。“搜索引擎告诉我，那里聚集了大量高能带电粒子。”

“也就是说可能形成了强辐射带？”巴里剧烈地抽了一口气，“天啊，你可真是运气好。”

“我直接冲进了辐射带，被气势汹汹的粒子流掀翻了。”克拉克捂住了脸。“那感觉难以言喻，仿佛被毁灭日抡在氪石上——”

“理想与现实的幻灭差距。”巴里同情地说，维克多跟着使劲点点头。

克拉克从指缝里发出一声痛苦的叹息。“我说完了，蝙蝠侠。不管问题要求什么，我只知道这么多。”

“至少你已经让戴安娜失望了，超人。”布鲁斯微微弯了下嘴角，“不过泰坦是个好选择，你待会可以让钢骨帮助你回答这道题。”

“我过关了？”克拉克难以置信地抬起头。

“意思是下一轮你依然是第一个。”布鲁斯冷冷地说。“接下来是你，闪电侠。”

巴里几乎从座位上跳起来。“什么？我？”他下意识向后缩了一下。“我可以挑选问题的难度吗？”

蝙蝠侠连眼皮也没有抬一下，专注于浏览问题列表。“既然你提出了，我会尊重你的意见，巴里。”他说。

“打住。”克拉克说。“那谁来向你提问呢，蝙蝠侠？”

”我，“布鲁斯怜悯地看了他一眼。”可以自己回答问题。超人，你不能要求我对你们留下的烂摊子处理更多。“

”这是项友好计划。“克拉克辩解道。”在普及科学知识的同时，可以提高联盟的公众形象——“

”——顺便让全球各地的反派从回答中分析出你们的弱点。“布鲁斯低声说。”这就是为什么我要求联盟社交账号的管理方案一定要经过我的审查。“

“说到这个，戴安娜上周轮值时点赞了天使冰王的新口味。”巴里说，他的眼神亮闪闪的。“我看到后立马去最近的连锁店买了一个，她的品味真是好极了！”

蝙蝠侠看了一会他们两个，仿佛陷入了沉思。“夜翼已经和我分享了这个消息。”他最终说。

戴安娜露出微笑。“不客气，男孩们。”

“布鲁斯。”克拉克重复道。“你能不能——”

“下一个。”布鲁斯语气严苛地说。

 

03

“我逐帧研究了闪电侠运动的视频，他的能力实在太不可思议了，延缓外星子弹的究竟是类似曲速泡的时空翘曲还是那些闪电束的能量？”

“有趣的问题。”布鲁斯评价道。“显然星际迷航在年轻人当中还没有过时。”

“我思考过这个问题。”巴里说，在座椅里不安地挪动了一下。“但空气会被闪电束电离成具有极高能量的等离子体，很显然我现在还好好的，没有被烤焦也没有双目失明，所以我只能说我不同意后一种说法。再说啦，”他补充道，“电磁力怎么会显著影响子弹的路径呢？只要它们保持高速，就不会有太多改变。”

“那我们需要讨论的就是时空翘曲了。”维克多轻快地说，左眼闪烁着高频率的红光。“我调阅了《自然》关于超光速实验的论文，你难道很喜欢赫尔伯特？”

“那只是个巧合！”巴里举起双手，“恐怕给我起代号的人才是他的忠实支持者，不过我喜欢他的实验。”

“这也是我们能安全地建立一个科普问答网站而不受黑客入侵的原因。”布鲁斯说。“你们最好不要浪费资源。”

“我觉得我应该回堪萨斯上一门大学物理选修课。”克拉克悄声对戴安娜说。“他们究竟开了多少次这样的技术研讨会？”

戴安娜露出谅解的微笑。“有时男孩们的满腔激情让人很难拒绝。”她拍拍超人的肩膀，转向旁若无人的技术小组。

“切伦科夫效应？”戴安娜说。“我记得巴里的闪电是浅蓝色的。”

“但那一般出现在核电站堆芯——”钢骨顿住了。“神奇女侠？”他不确定地问道。

蝙蝠侠揶揄地哼了一声。“看来企业号在奥林匹斯之巅也闻名遐迩。”

“嘿，戴安娜。”巴里一脸惊喜。“生生不息？”

“繁荣昌盛。”戴安娜对他比出那个手势，巴里和维克多对视一眼，小声欢呼起来。神奇女侠转身看着布鲁斯，抱定双臂。蝙蝠侠在面罩下挑起眉毛。

“我没想到你会把阿福的建议当真。”他平缓地说。

“我认得出蓝光账单上你的笔迹，布鲁斯。”戴安娜沉下语气，眼神几乎有些严厉。“有时你没必要事事都当真。”

“我有权决定我需要严肃对待的事情。”布鲁斯移开目光，打量着一旁沉默的克拉克。“就像你决定如何对待你的过去。”

“我得到了答案。”戴安娜毫不退缩，她向前一步。“你呢？”

“我有更多的疑问。”布鲁斯回答。他转过身呼唤。“闪电侠？”

“了解，老大。”巴里举起手。“我和维克觉得用最常用的1000个单词来解释会很有意思。”

“孩子们爱看科普，而且留言有字数限制。”钢骨愉快地补充道。“我们不会让无赖帮有机可乘。”

“下一个。”布鲁斯点头示意。接着大屏幕上赫然跳出了蝙蝠的标志。

戴安娜朝克拉克递来一个鼓励的眼神。

 

04

“减速带能否阻挡一辆高速行驶的蝙蝠车？”巴里读出问题，眼睛顿时亮了起来。“这也是我第一次坐在车里时想的问题，好在蝙蝠车确实有安全带。”他拍拍自己的胸膛，“我非常有安全感。”

“而我很有钱，孩子。”布鲁斯接着他的话慢悠悠地说道，“你不必重复给每个人听。”

“嘿，这个超能力可不是人人皆有。”巴里争辩，“就像公寓里我第二喜欢的椅子现在不是随便谁都能坐上去一样。”

“哥们，我现在开始好奇你第一喜欢的椅子了。”维克多轻撞他的手肘。

“哦，是我妈妈坐过的。”巴里露出一点笑容，叹了口气。“有疑问吗？”

钢骨垂下眼睛。“我现在真想抱抱你，哥们。”

“等什么呢？”巴里立刻朝他张开双臂——这个“立刻”对于闪电侠来说都太快了些——他们抱紧了对方。“多谢，维克。”巴里小声说，然后收获了一记击拳。“你的机械拳头还是太硬了些。”

“那你是怎么对付那些类魔的？”维克多带着笑意问。

“你知道的，我只是推一把就跑。”巴里摊摊手，“所以如果联盟打算玩‘马可波罗’——你可得小心我啦。”他瞥了一眼那边黑沉沉的联盟顾问，缩了缩肩膀。“好吧，大概是不会有了。对了？”闪电侠终于意识到了什么，从这场热火朝天的谈话中好奇地探出脑袋，“蝙蝠侠还没回答吗？”

“布鲁斯？”戴安娜温和地叫住他，“或许克拉克可以将功补过帮你回答这个问题。”

克拉克还没来得及说话，布鲁斯就回过头来。

“是啊，戴。”他冷峻地，近乎直白地说，“超人对如何阻止一辆超速的蝙蝠车再清楚不过了。他甚至在那之后拆了我的两扇车门。”

“我想再踩一脚油门的话，空气的升力就要把你的蝙蝠车抬起来了。”克拉克说。“听着，布鲁斯，擅自作主的事我很抱歉，我们可以开诚布公地谈谈，你不用拐弯抹角地向我表达不满。”

“作为体育版的常驻，记者先生，显然你业务不精。”布鲁斯低头在回复栏里输入字符，速度快得难以分辨。他停下来，露出一个冷笑。“我的蝙蝠车是有扰流板的。第二轮，下一个。”

 

05

“超人先生，您有试过用再入大气层时的热度烤熟牛排吗？”戴安娜读完问题，忍俊不禁，拍了拍克拉克的肩膀。

“这问题可真酷。”巴里是第一个开口的，“嘿，超人，我也试过用神速力摩擦加热牛排，但还是大气层更酷一些。”他不好意思地耸耸肩，应付其他人的目光。“是啦，我当时在做各种奇怪的测试来探究自己的能力，这个能力不是很实用吗？”他朝克拉克点点头。“总之，NASA对于飞行器再入大气层的数据有很详细的记录，我和钢骨都乐意帮助你整理答案。”

“事实上，以我的经验，从深空返回的大部分时间，温度是低于冰点的。”克拉克窘迫地回答，“即使你从亚轨道火箭上把生的牛排扔下去，冰冷的平流层狂风也能把它悉数剥解。恐怕并没有食客会想要一堆焦炭般的碎片。”

“但你不是一个只有单程票的返回舱啊。”巴里插话道，“为什么不在能产生高温空气的区域反复飞行把它烤熟呢？”

“不，巴里。”维克多严肃地说，“你不觉得这很浪费吗？有这个时间，超人早就可以飞到大都会的餐厅点单了。”

“是啊，理论上来说，我为此消耗的能量比餐馆烤熟一块牛排多得多。”克拉克朝闪电侠友好地笑笑。“而且大气层里也不提供配餐和酱汁，是不是相当划不来？”

“你彻底说服了我。”巴里举起手。“不过，我真的听得有些饿了。”他不好意思地拍拍肚子。“谁想和我一起点披萨外卖？”

“记得多点一份冰淇淋。”戴安娜微笑着说。她转向身旁的两人。“男孩们？”

“我很好，戴安娜。”克拉克回以笑容。于是神奇女侠看向布鲁斯。“你会确保那些披萨准时送到吧，韦恩先生？”她问。

“一如往常。”他咕哝道，“只要他们记得把包装袋带走。阿福会对此恼火。”

“不如说是纵容。”戴安娜说，“如果他们能激励某人多喝一些蔬菜汁的话。”

“你可以对我的酒窖说这句话，神奇女侠。”蝙蝠侠闲散地、漫不经心地敲敲桌子。“看来那晚你和亚瑟的比拼并没有分出高下。下一个。”

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [简要注释]
> 
> [1]本文标题及问题灵感均来自美国科普漫画网站xkcd创立者兰道尔·门罗的What If问答专栏。国内已引进专栏的第一本合集：《那些古怪又让人忧心的问题》。诚挚推荐。:D
> 
> [2]在希腊神话中，泰坦是奥林匹斯众神统治前的世界主宰者。他们是盖亚和乌拉诺斯的孩子。
> 
> 约翰·赫歇尔在1847年出版的《在好望角天文观测的结果》一书中把土卫六命名为“泰坦”。
> 
> [3]土星大气中含有甲烷。强闪电可把甲烷变成煤灰型态的碳，煤灰在沉降的过程中固化成石墨，在高温高压的作用下，变成钻石。由于土星核心的超高温，在海拔低于钻石稳定态的区域，压力和温度将高到融化钻石，形成液态碳组成的钻石海洋。
> 
> The Seas of Saturn,Kevin H. Baines & Mona L. Delitsky,2013
> 
>  
> 
> [4]木星大气层下的液态金属氢海洋在木星高速自转的情况下产生强度为地球磁场的50-100倍的表面磁场，磁矩达到地球磁矩的18,000倍。强大的磁场与太阳风的作用相抗衡使得木星周围形成强度是地球范·艾伦辐射带的数千倍的辐射区，磁场里被捕获的电子、质子和离子以极高的速度围绕着木星旋转。
> 
> [5]天使冰王，即"The Country's Best Yogurt"，美国最大的酸奶冰淇淋连锁店之一，在杰西·艾森伯格的《吃鲷鱼让我打嗝》中获1954星，满分2000星。
> 
> [6]1994年，物理学家米基尔•阿库别瑞（Miguel Alcubierre）提出可用波动方式拉伸空间，使飞船前方的空间收缩而后方的空间扩张，飞船在太空里“乘”着空间的“波浪”前进。这个“波浪”区间叫做“曲速泡”，里面是一块平坦时空。飞船在泡内并非真的在移动，而是被泡带着走，并不违反物理学中“光速最快”的限制。
> 
> △阿库别瑞博士所写关于空间扭曲物理的论文发表于1994年，派拉蒙影业公司(Paramount Pictures)对于星际迷航剧中曲速引擎的虚拟物理设定初步完善于1991年。
> 
> [7]爱因斯坦的广义相对论指出，时空曲率将产生引力。当光线经过一些大质量的天体时，它的路线是弯曲的，这源于它沿着大质量物体所形成的时空曲率。因为黑洞是极大的质量的浓缩，它周围的时空非常弯曲，即使是光线也无法逃逸。广义相对论认为，由于有物质的存在，空间和时间会发生弯曲，而引力场实际上是一个弯曲的时空。
> 
> [8]1981年，物理学家尼克·赫尔伯特（Nick Herbert）利用量子力学的特殊性质设计了一个超光速通讯系统。赫尔伯特的系统叫做FLASH（闪电），是“First Laser-amplified Superluminal Hookup”（第一台激光放大超光速传输器）的首字母缩写，它使用了一个向相反方向成对释放光子的光子源。这个计划利用了光子的偏振特性，即沿着它们所处的电场方向振动。
> 
> [9]1982年Wootters，Zurek和Dieks在论文《单量子态不可克隆》论文中提出了著名的单量子不可克隆定理：量子力学中对任意一个未知的量子态进行完全相同的复制的过程是不可实现的。当我们在测量量子态的某个性质时，会使另一个性质受到扰动。在量子密码系统里，任何想测算和破译密钥的人，都会因改变量子状态而得到无意义的信息，而信息合法接收者也可以从量子态的改变而知道密钥曾被截获过。
> 
> [10]切伦科夫辐射(Cerenkov radiation)是指透明介质中穿行速度超过介质中光速的带电粒子所发出的一种辐射。1934年P.切伦科夫发现，高速带电粒子在透明介质中穿行时会发出一种淡蓝色的微弱可见光。带电粒子既可来自外源，也可由伽马射线的康普顿散射或光电效应产生。
> 
> 切伦科夫辐射同加速带电粒子的辐射不同，它不是单个粒子的辐射效应，而是运动带电粒子与媒质内的束缚电荷和诱导电流所产生的集体效应。
> 
> 切伦科夫辐射频谱总有一个上限。通常它的能量相当集中于可见光范围，并侧重于它的蓝紫端。
> 
> △真正意义上的超光速是指超过真空中的光速。根据狭义相对论，具有静质量的物体运动速度不可能超过真空中的光速c，而光在介质中的传播速度小于c。
> 
> [11]兰道尔·门罗的另一本书《万物解释者》的特色为“用1000个常用词代替专业名词”，中文版由于语句不通、冗杂赘余、指代不明、备注缺失等问题遭到不少低星差评。
> 
> [12]So like I said,it's all build with the same theory you build a race car.
> 
> "就像我说的，与构建赛车用的是相同的理论。"
> 
> -Dennis McCarthy,Accelerating Design:The New Batmobile


End file.
